User talk:KevlarNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KevlarNinja page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 15:20, June 20, 2010 Polls http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Polls --ShadowTale 20:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) website hey you said something about warrior.spike.com or something. did you mean http://www.spike.com/show/31082 ? if not please leave a detailed message.--ShadowTale 20:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Viet Cong (not) Warriors ... what are you on about here, exactly? .... The Deadliest Warrior 17:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Idea I'm flattered, really, but I;'m not and never was an Admin. and I didn't do any logos or the templeate background colors and stuff for the Wiki. Ask Astro or Soro, they can help better than I can. The Deadliest Warrior 15:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Re: Idea No, No, No way! We're not going to ruin this wiki with Wiki Achievements! Us at Resistance wiki had them so about 2 weeks and it resulted with Spam, Spam and mopre spam from people trying to get all the badges. I don't want this site to be a spam site, so no is my verdict Sorofin Re: Sorry Dude Tell me what you want and I'll see whether I can make it for you. Sorofin Reasons Those section aren't needed on the wiki, you can find out who won by reading the artical.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Spartans and Spetnaz are special cases, they're the season one champions.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm siding with Swg66 on this. Needless information. If you want to put in why they weren't in the Back for Blood special, do it in the intro paragraph or in the Experts Opinion section. Those are better places to put it. -LeoLab 18:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You got a point there. Now that's a good compermise. New Category I'm osrry for my long delay in response, as I have been more around the Fiction Wiki. To answer your question, i do not know how to make a new category unfortunately. You sould ask someone up at the Deadliest Fiction Wiki, because people are more active there, and I'm sure Omnicube1 or MrPacheco101 should know. 17:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Explosives NP! I've been making a crap-load of Castegories on both Wikis (this one and the Fiction Wiki) and since so many weapons were under that category I figured I might as well create it! BOOM! 22:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Thank You Hi Ninja, I saw the edit you just made 3 hours ago on the page I made ("Other Weapons"). I want to thank you for editing more stuff on there.--Sasha Martin 15:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Knight vs. Viking Cool idea, but that would remove the idea of FICTION now wouldn't it? Although UI'd be all for it on the Fiction Wiki. Thanks for the idea anyway. 01:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) New Battle Hey, the Wiki's Competition is continuing with the new battle, Hellboy vs. Naruto! Come check it out! 22:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow I actually never knew that, partially because I didn't see the end :P Omnicube1 00:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Typo Hey Kev On your Deadliest Warrior: Squads blog you put Columbian necktie instead of Colombian necktie. Would you mind fixing that? Thanks, 19:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC)